


Фото с праздника

by VitceArt (Vitce)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/VitceArt
Summary: — Чуть ближе друг к другу, молодые люди, Наргиэль, — он присвистнул, подзывая дракончика, — а ну, смотри в кадр. Так, отлично… Улыбочку!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Harry Potter 2020: ББ-квест (макси)





	Фото с праздника

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Маги в законе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907251) by [fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020). 



> Полный размер откроется по клику на картинке в этом же окне.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/x8nH7KQ/image.png)


End file.
